There for you Always
by AbbyGibbs
Summary: after a search of 14 years for his father, it’s finally over. Harm has lost his father or did he?


_**There for you... always **_

Author: Stephjag aka Steph

Email: 

Website: 

Disclaimer: I do not own the JAG characters; they are the propriety of CBS, Paramount Studios and they belong to Donald P. Bellisario. No copyright infringement intended.

Classification: Vignette / Drama / Romance Harm and Mac

Rating: PG-13 (as always: just to be on the safe side)

Spoilers: "To Russia with love", "Gypsy Eyes"

Summary: after a search of 14 years for his father, it's finally over. Harm has lost his father or did he?

**Author's note**: This is another fic that takes place right after "Gypsy Eyes". Another story that flashed though my mind – when I saw the episode on tape. The last scene of this episode came back into my mind over and over again. My muse seems to be very active lately.

I would like to thank once more my dear friends Dae and AeroGirl who are always there for me when I need their help for anything and not only for the stories I want to write. I'm blessed to have them in my life.

Many thanks to AeroGirl and Dae for beta-reading!

Feedback: Please, if you would like to express your enjoyment. If my work does not appeal to you for any reason, I have no problem with that, but please, no need to share that with me.

**1641 ZULU**

**Svischevo, Russia **

There he stood then, gazing helplessly at the forest – the taiga He was incredibly sad. He felt empty, heartbroken by what Pitcha had just told him a few minutes ago. His father had died. All those years of desperate searching for nothing. Harm was unable to say good-bye to his father – well, not really unable to say good-bye, but it was like saying good-bye to a ghost, a faded memory of his father. Harm suddenly wished that he could go back in time to that particular day where his father left them both, his mother and him, and never returned.

In his heart he knew it wouldn't have changed anything – even if his dad would have known what was going to happen, he would have gone anyway, because it was just the way he was; nothing more, nothing less. Sometimes he wondered how his mother could so easily get over this; maybe it was because she'd managed to convince herself that he was dead all these years ago.

He never could do it – he had to know what had happened to his father. And now, now he knew and he felt lost. He had missed the man all this time as a father because he'd been reported missing, and today Harm knew his father was buried in the middle of nowhere. He couldn't even go and meditate on his old man's grave and that made him sad and angry at the same time.

Fresh tears were now rolling down his cheeks, and he repeated the words he'd said a few minutes ago. "Bye, Dad. I love you," he whispered. At that moment he felt a hand on his right shoulder. Harm squeezed it softly and slowly turned around so he could see her face. Her eyes were reddened and a little puffy. They looked at each other briefly, and without a word Mac took Harm in her arms.

"Come here," she said, her voice barely a whisper.

Harm didn't resist and instead held on to her, and she tightened her embrace. That's all she could do for now: hold him, and let him cry. She closed her eyes. This particular page of the book that contained his life was finally turned.

_Just cry, give in to your pain._

_You don't have to be the hero this time _

_Just let me carry you pain for you._

_Let me lead you to the light._

_Times are hard now, but I promise you _

_That everything will look brighter soon._

_When all you see around you is darkness _

_Just reach out and you'll find my hand that'll _

_Lead you to the light 'cause I'm there for you... Always_

They stayed like this a few more minutes, and then Harm disentangled himself a little from her, so that he could look in her eyes. "Thank you," he said, a hint of a smile at the corner of his mouth.

She smile and said, "I'm there for you... Always."

Harm just smiled and leaned forward to kiss her forehead. "I know," he replied softly.

A gently breeze blew, and Harm could swear he was able to hear his father whispering.

_I'm there for you... Always. And I'll always be in your heart, son._

The End

5


End file.
